Steamed Lobster
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: They've never had much to talk about, but sometimes words aren't always needed. Camilla/Ryoma, PWP, so lewd.


Whew lordy it's been a whole minute since I wrote me some fanfiction.

Enjoy the smut of my favorite pairing.

"Damn her," Ryoma growled, his boots crunching through the courtyard of the fortress as he walked. He should have known it was her who did this, the ever present thorn that she was. She had been a massive pain in his side since the first time they talked, if you could call that talking. They had nothing to talk about, and yet she was insistent at every opportunity, needling the crown prince into flustered gibberish and turning him as red as the royal armor he wore. Maybe that's where she got the idea: it was just little things at first, small figurines left in his quarters, his dinner getting swapped out for those horrid creatures, but now this? If Camilla's goal was to anger Ryoma, she had most certainly succeeded.

Ryoma spotted Camilla's retainers by the bath, Beruka and Selena flanking the door and chatting. At the Hoshidan prince's approach they snapped to like strings pulled taut, Beruka looking coldly and Selena hiding none of her distain. "The bath is in use right now, your majesty," the red-head snapped, Ryoma's title falling like a curse from her lips.

"I'm here to speak with your mistress," he said. "About this."

Ryoma held up a piece of paper. Selena didn't have the decency to try to stifle her giggle. Even Beruka looked amused.

"I'll see if my lady wishes to speak with you." Beruka disappeared through the door like a wisp of fog. Selena just stood there, smirking at Ryoma. Be nice to each other, Corrin had said. We are all fighting for a common goal, he had implored. Ryoma wondered how many had seen the drawing, if Corrin could even comprehend how it insulted generations of Hoshidans who had donned the armor before him.

Beruka returned quickly, looking almost confused. "My lady Camilla...wishes you to enter."

Enter the bathhouse? While a woman was bathing? "This is absurd!" Ryoma growled. "Tell your mistress that I will not, under any circumstances, besmirch hers and my honor by entering a bathhouse while she is inside. I demand to speak with her in a more proper setting."

Beruka moved to the door but Selena threw out her arm. "Oh no no, it's my turn," the redhead said with a grin. "I wanna hear her response to this!" Selena practically skipped through the door, leaving Ryoma with a baleful Beruka. These Nohrians...how did Corrin expect a peaceful coexistence between them? They were too different, Ryoma decided, and the crown princess definitely lacked the honor and grace expected of a lady of Hoshido.

Selena returned, her grin far too wide to bear any good news. "My mistress instructed me to tell you, and I quote, 'If he does not wish to speak with me here then he can speak with me at a later date, after I release the next volley in my arsenal.'"

Ryoma clenched his fists. No honor, no grace, no damn decorum. He looked down at the drawing. This was bad enough, what more could this black-hearted princess have planned for him? "Step aside, I will speak with her now."

After the Hoshidan prince was inside, Selena looked at Beruka. "Did you see how red he was getting? He looked exactly like the picture!"

Beruka's mouth twitched in a smirk.

The door locked behind Ryoma with a dull clunk. He swallowed involuntarily. His mother had warned him against being too prideful, that someday it would be his undoing. She had probably meant that in the area of courtly politics, not being lured into a bathhouse by a sadistic Nohrian princess who had goddess-knows what planned for him.

Princess Camilla's clothes were still neatly laid out on a shelf in the dressing hall, much to Ryoma's chagrin. How did she expect them to have any kind of discourse if she was still in the bath? Unless...no, such thoughts were not allowed to enter his mind. Even though Princess Camilla was a scheming, dastardly, even mildly sadistic person, she was still a princess and had to preserve even a small part of her honor. This was just some elaborate plan to antagonize Ryoma, she most certainly delighted in that.

There was a small bit of cloth on the floor. Ryoma picked it up, thinking it was a handkerchief. It definitely was not. It was nothing like anything he had ever seen. It was a small triangle of black lace with three pieces of string connecting to it. He turned it over in his hands, trying to make sense of it. It couldn't be something that you wore, it was too big to go on the head. He held it up by the strings to see if he could puzzle it out.

"Oh my, your majesty, I never would have guessed you were a panty thief."

Ryoma dropped the panties, feeling a hot flush creep up his neck. "Princess Camilla," he said, staring at the crumpled undergarments. "I did not want to intrude, but your stubbornness in this matter has left me no choice."

"Awww, stubborn? I'm hurt," Camilla drawled. "I was merely relaxing and didn't want to leave just yet."

"I can always return later, when you're...you're..."

"When I'm what?"

"Less indisposed." Ryoma was trying to keep his voice even and his temper calm, but the mock confusion in Camilla's voice was testing every bit of his self-control.

"Why won't you look at me, Prince Ryoma?" He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Because one of us needs to preserve your modesty, my lady."

"How presumptuous of you! I am quite covered, your majesty."

Ryoma grit his teeth. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Now you're definitely being hurtful," Camilla said, sounding playfully wounded.

"My lady, all I want to know is...this picture." Ryoma thrust the drawing out in Camilla's general direction. His anger flared again when he heard her giggle.

"Why, isn't it clever?" She said, not stifling her amusement. "My darling little Elise first pointed it out. She said to me, 'big sister, Lord Ryoma kinda looks like a lobster in that red armor of his!' I didn't see it at first, but now it's impossible to not see!"

Maintain your center, Ryoma told himself. You are the crown prince of Hoshido and you will act like it. He took a breath. "So why...have you put...these drawings...around camp?"

"It's no fun having a joke if no one else is in on it, my lord lobster."

Ryoma twitched, crushing the drawing in his fist. "I AM NOT A LOBSTER!" He shouted, wheeling to face Camilla, modesty be damned. At least she was 'decent.' Princess Camilla stood there grinning, a white towel struggling to stay wrapped around her immense cleavage. Camilla's breasts were far from Ryoma's mind, amazingly enough. His thoughts were filled with striking down this sadistic banshee for the honor of all Hoshido.

"Well, if you're not a lobster, why have I never seen you without your shell?"

"You know damn well this is armor!"

"Oh?" She clapped a hand to her mouth in mock surprise. "I'm not sure I believe you! Why don't you take it off and show me."

"Undressing in front of you would be indecent." Ryoma growled.

"Indecent? You mean like this?" Camilla let the towel drop to the floor. Ryoma tried to look away, but his eyes wouldn't obey him. He couldn't help but take her in, the vast expanse of her perfect breasts and her perky dark nipples, wandering down her toned stomach to her cleanly shaved slit between her legs. Camilla's armor left little to the imagination and Ryoma had never fantasized about what might be underneath, but to have all her displayed to him, her arms held out invitingly...his resolve was crumbling under the weight of his armor.

"You...why...why are you-"

"To fuck me, perhaps?" Camilla giggled. Ryoma winced a bit at her crudeness. "I'm sorry that I had to play a little game for this, your majesty, but everyone can win this game."

Ryoma gaped, making her giggle even more. "I'm going back to my bath. You can leave if you want...or you can show me that there is a man under all that lobster." Camilla turned and padded back to the bath, the swing of her hips mesmerizing Ryoma like a pendulum.

Keep your center, Ryoma told himself again. Don't let her break your focus. She is a princess, a Nohrian witch, a woman whose waist curved perfectly into the dip of her hips and filled out her ass.

The last piece of his armor clattered to the floor, his tunic and pants not far behind. Fine, he decided he would play her game. Princess Camilla, underneath the sinfully tight armor, was still only a woman. Ryoma meditated nightly, read the teachings of Hoshidan emperors before him. He could handle himself around one single woman, no matter how deliciously full her breasts were. Ryoma grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped it about his waist, striding into the bath like a general to battle.

Camilla was sitting in the pool facing the door, her arms spread on the ledge of the wall behind her. The water lapped about her body, droplets sticking to her cleavage as the water rose and fell gently. The steam made her look ethereal, like a wicked siren laying in wait for the next unfortunate soul to claim.

"How kind of you to join me, your majesty." She smiled at Ryoma, gesturing to the pool. He grunted and sat on the edge, dipping his legs into the water. Camilla raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not joining me?"

"One of us should keep our honor intact," Ryoma said. Camilla laughed.

"Oh, we just talk then, my lord," Camilla said, still giggling. "That is what our darling Corrin wanted, wasn't it? For us to get to know each other better?"

"I doubt this is what he had in mind," Ryoma said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh posh," she scoffed, flicking the water with one hand. "What better place is there but a bathhouse? We don't have to worry about appearance or titles here."

Camilla glided over to Ryoma through the water, keeping the most tantalizing parts of her body below the water. He shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his legs under the towel so the Nohrian witch couldn't see what she was starting to do to him.

"We can talk as man and woman, as the gods intended." Camilla floated up next to him, resting her arms on the edge and laying her head on top of them. She traced a finger along Ryoma's leg, smiling almost innocently. He gazed at the princess. She was quite beautiful, in a dangerous way. Her eyes threatened to drag him down into their depths and commit heinous, sinful acts on his body, and for the first time Ryoma thought he wouldn't mind it. He pushed some of Camilla's hair behind her ear, daring to smile a little.

"For someone who went to all the trouble of getting me alone," the Hoshidan prince said, "you aren't saying much."

"Ha, maybe we still don't have much to talk about," Camilla said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Or maybe actions speak louder than words."

Camilla hoisted herself out of the water, showering Ryoma with droplets as she straddled his lap. Her breasts were right at eye level. He forced himself to look up at her; she was smiling devilishly, running her hands through the prince's mane of brown hair.

"Well?" Camilla said.

Ryoma could still get out of this with both their honors intact, he told himself. He could push her back into the bath and leave her silly little game behind. He was the crown prince of Hoshido, and this witch, no matter how noble her blood, had no control over him.

But without the weight of his armor grounding him to Hoshido, Ryoma was reduced to a man, and as a man all he desired was to take this beautiful woman and drive himself into her until she cried his name.

Fuck honor.

Ryoma roughly grabbed the back of Camilla's head and pulled her lips to his in a crushing kiss. Like a spark in a powder keg, the tension that had built between them exploded when their lips met. Camilla's fingers twined through Ryoma's hair, pulling his head toward her as they each fought to establish some kind of rhythm with their kisses. Camilla's lips were soft and needy, her mouth resisted all attempts by Ryoma's tongue to plunge deeper and explore her further. His tongue would caress her bottom lip and she would moan, breathily, and she would pull away, his mouth tasting the grin on her lips.

"Ah ah ah," Camilla softly chastised, kissing along Ryoma's jaw. "This is my little game, my lord. Remember?"

"Your game can go to hell," Ryoma growled, pulling her mouth back to his. Camilla only chuckled and then yanked on the prince's hair, making him gasp in pain.

"I said, it's my little game." Her voice was a firm whisper against Ryoma's ear, and she left a trail of hot, almost painful nibbles down his neck, stopping at his pulse point to leave a long, sucking kiss that made the prince's eyes roll back into his head. His fingers dug into Camilla's ample, voluptuous ass, muttering curses under his breath as she teased and abused that one spot on his neck and made him lose all semblance of thought. He eased his hands around Camilla's ass and over her thighs, finding a handhold between her legs as his fingers found her clit. She gasped and reared her head back. Ryoma could finally breathe again.

He pressed a hand into Camilla's lower back as he stroked her folds, contemplating his options. The princess was achingly wet already, dripping on his fingers and soaking into the towel that separated them. Ryoma could just bend her over and plow her then and there, gods knew he was hard enough to. But Camilla had been tormenting him for weeks now with her little game, with his cock as the prize. Ryoma would let her "win," but he wasn't going to make it easy.

He parted her pussy with his fore and ring fingers, snaking his middle finger towards her entrance. Camilla shuddered atop him as he traced circles around her tight little hole, refraining from entering her. "Do you still think I'm a lobster, your highness?" Ryoma taunted her, running a few fingers up and down her spine.

Camilla shivered, making her laugh tremble. "Your face is...rather red...m'lord."

Ryoma slammed his middle and forefinger inside her. Camilla jumped, her breasts bouncing as he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy mercilessly, giving her less leeway to breathe than she had given him. Her moans quickly became barely restrained squeals as she writhed in his lap. She tried to squirm away but his other hand was pressed firmly into her back, holding her steady as she could do nothing but fuck his fingers. Ryoma smirked, idly noting that he was fucking her with the same hand he used to wield Raijinto, but instead of breaking the Nohrian princess down with a sword he only needed to use two fingers. He pumped his hand with renewed vigor, feeling Camilla's pussy tighten ever so much and her body begin to go rigid...And he pulled his hand out from between her legs.

The strangled whine that came from Camilla's throat was the most satisfying noise Ryoma had ever heard.

"Were you close, my princess?" Ryoma taunted. Camilla's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was ragged. All she could do was whine in reply.

"Lost for words? That's just fine. You said we don't need words." Ryoma held up his hand, still wet with her juices. Camilla closed her eyes and lapped at his fingers, sucking on them greedily. She released his fingers with a smile, licking her lips.

"So mean, my lord," Camilla purred. "Perhaps I should return the favor?" She parted Ryoma's legs with a knee and slid down his body, showering him with kisses and nibbles. The towel in his lap was quickly flung away as she settled between his legs, kissing around to the inside of one thigh to the other, deliberately avoiding his aching cock. Camilla continued this for what seemed like an eternity, running her fingers along his legs and thighs deftly, giving Ryoma shivers from the attention his body was receiving and making him acutely aware of how ignored his cock was feeling.

"Was there a point to this?" Ryoma growled, frustration creeping into his voice. Camilla looked up into his eyes-gods, her eyes were intoxicating-and back down to his cock, clapping a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my! When did this get here?" She said teasingly. She clasped a hand around his member, unsure and almost virginal with her grasp. The sudden change in pressure made Ryoma's cock twitch and he moaned despite himself. Her ministrations went from deft to clumsy, just adding to the mounting frustration boiling inside of Ryoma.

"You're doing this on purpose," he said. Camilla laughed softly.

"I told you I was returning the favor," she said. She took his cock in her hand and pressed her lips to the head. Ryoma was incredulous. The few Hoshidan servant girls he had been with would never have lowered themselves to place their lips on his dick, and yet here was the Crown Princess of Nohr on her knees, her greedy little tongue gliding up and down his cock, guiding it with one hand between her lips and out again. Ryoma laced his fingers through her hair and pressed down on the back of Camilla's head. She took in more, deeper into her mouth, not stopping until Ryoma's cock touched the back of her throat. Camilla looked up at him, their eyes meeting. The sight of her mouth wrapped tightly around his member, eyes clouded and face pink from lust, her hair strewn about her shoulders and his fingers...gods, he almost blew his load right there. Ryoma needed her in the most base, primal way possible. He slid into the water and pulled her to him again, relishing in the salty sweetness of Camilla's mouth, the heat radiating from her massive tits pressed against his chest.

Ryoma spun Camilla around and put her against a wall. His arms snaked around her from behind, kneading her breasts as he kissed her neck. It was hot, frenzied, the noises already leaving Camilla's mouth were indecent and needy. He bent her over, her royal pussy unfolding like a flower, delicately pink and dripping with dew. Ryoma had made love to a few woman before, but not to this beautiful, infuriating, sadistic, ravishing princess that he was hilting himself inside. Not her. This was the kind of woman who needed-nay, begged to have someone fuck the breath and honor from her. He was most happy to oblige.

Ryoma drove into Camilla with a grunt, slow and easy pace be damned. She gasped and grasped the wall, water splashing from their fucking, drops running down her ass and making her creamy thighs glisten. Every time Ryoma thrust his cock into her she moaned, her breasts swaying and nipples grazing the water. But goddamn her moans were not enough for the prince, he was going to have her screaming for all the hell she put him through.

Ryoma reached back and slapped Camilla's ass, sending water flying off her skin. Her pussy clenched and she yelped. "That was for all the lobster jokes," he said through thrusts. She was tighter around his cock and her moans were louder. He slapped her ass again, harder.

"That was for besmirching the honor of Hoshido!" Gods, Camilla was clenching on him hard. She was so close, her nails were trying to find purchase on the wall as he plowed into her. Ryoma wasn't going to last much longer either. He pulled on her thick hair and bit her neck.

"And this," Ryoma snarled. "Is for being a dirty," he punctuated each word with a massive thrust, "little, Nohrian, whore!"

"Ryoma!" Camilla cried out, her body shook and trembled as she threw back her head. Her pussy clamped down around him like a vice, and Ryoma could only manage one last thrust before his own orgasm took him in deep spasms, shooting ropes of cum inside the princess. One, two, five, just emptied and completely spent. Camilla slid down into the water and Ryoma lean against the wall for support, panting as if at the end of a long race. A race that he was sure he had won.

It took Ryoma a moment before he joined Camilla, and she immediately settled into the crook of his arm with a happy sigh. Ryoma leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Camilla's twisted little game was done. Both of their integrity was going to be in question after this, but Ryoma found he didn't care for a moment. He had taken the Nohrian witch, brought her to her knees, and fucked her until she screamed his name. He was feeling pretty fulfilled all in all.

"You're still red like a lobster," Camilla purred with a grin.

Ryoma stared at her, realizing that while he might have won this battle, the war was going to be a long one.

Hope y'all enjoyed! Feel free to leave any questions/comments/caustic remarks


End file.
